


The future in the end

by AmaruTrager



Series: We're In This Together [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaruTrager/pseuds/AmaruTrager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Убивать Альтрона было не так уж сложно.</p><p>Сложно было подавить в груди щемящее чувство потери и грусти.</p><p>Потому что собрат так и не смог оценить то, как прекрасно на самом деле человечество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The future in the end

**Author's Note:**

> Кэп!Лиам (Надеюсь, я сам не напутал :д)  
> Тор!Скотт  
> Наташа!Эрика  
> Халк!Бойд  
> Айзек!Соколиный Глаз.

********

\- Вам не стоит сейчас нападать на Альтрона всем вместе , сэр. - вежливо произносит Стайлз, с удовольствием отмечая, как нервно дергается Дерек, а Айзек, только что убравший последнюю стрелу в колчан, еле заметно улыбается.  
Потому что Дерек ненавидит этот его тон, наполненный превосходством и осознанием того, что прямо сейчас Стайлз интеллектуально надирает своему порой излишне самодовольному создателю его крайне соблазнительный зад. 

Бесконечно соблазнительный, стоит уточнить.

Даже для искусственно созданного разума, коим и является Стайлз.

\- И как же ты пришел к этому решению? - Дерек бросает на панель управления хмурый взгляд.  
Эрика за его спиной ухмыляется и тянет за рубашку Бойда, усаживая рядом. Так удобнее наблюдать за очередной перпалкой, а наличие рядом Халка явно не позволит Дереку выйти из себя окончательно. 

\- Очень просто, сэр, - Стайлз выдерживает паузу, продолжая с прекрасно заметной для окружающих иронией - Вы составили прекрасный план, и это бесспорно так. Однако есть одно НО. Большое, я бы посмел уточнить. Большое и зёленое. Эрика, прошу Вас, не стоит целиться в провода питания, это ничуть мне не навредит. Вот наш замечательный, но порой слишком агрессивный друг, сейчас абсолютно спокоен. Не так ли, Мистер Бойд?

Бойд согласно хмыкает и успокаивающе гладит Эрику по плечу. 

\- Стайлз абсолютно прав. Альтрон сейчас в самом центре города. Мне не стоит даже появляться там. Не думаю, что у тебя будет возможность успокаивать второго меня и отбиваться от тех милых механических ребят одновременно.

Дерек морщится и внимательно осматривает каждого Мстителя. Ему, черт возьми, просто необходимо оправдаться в глазах каждого из них, потому что он уже успел немного налажать. Ладно, пусть и не совсем немного. Потому что они в полном дерьме. Но кто же мог подумать, что гребаный Альтрон вовсе не станет согласно защищать все человечество, а ринется оное уничтожать? Да еще и заманит на свою сторону двух мутантов. Настолько сильных, что с прошлой встречи Эрика вновь замыкается в себе, а Скотт временно пропадает на своей божественной родине. 

\- Хорошо. Что ты предлагаешь?

\- Я знал, что вы поддержите мою великолепную идею! - будь Стайлз человеком, он бы станцевал победный танец истинного мужчины, как назвал те странные движения тазом Скотт. Сын Одина, правда, отчего-то потом рьяно отрицал, что взбирался полуголым на стол и предлагал сердце и молот бедняге Лиаму. 

Но Стайлз не человек.  
Пока что.  
Поэтому он собирается, мигает парой мониторов и радостно объявляет.

\- Мы просто подловим Альтрона, когда он будет переводить контейнер с будущим собой и угоним тачку! Тело, то есть. Для этого хватит Эрики и Айзека. В то время как Лиам будет отвлекать Альтрона, они постараются успеть переправить контейнер с телом на Ваш самолет, Мистер Хейл. Тем самым мы решим сразу две проблемы.

\- Что за вторая проблема? - настороженно интересуется Дерек. Он ждет подвоха, потому что прекрасно знает этот тон Стайлза. Тон, предвещающий, что они их снова ждет апокалиптический пиздец. 

И он абсолютно прав. 

\- Победить Альтрона может лишь такой же искусственный интеллект. А так как все вы тут люди. Да, Скотт, за исключением Вас, остается лишь один вариант. Мистер Хейл, сэр, не стоит так бледнеть, это всего лишь я.   
Почему вы все молчите?   
Эй!  
 ****

****

Когда Стайлз приходит в себя, на сознание сразу обрушиваются миллионы звуков и запахов. Теперь он знает, что Эрика любит духи с ярко-выраженными яблочными нотами. Скотт предпочитает есть совсем не божественные гамбургеры, о чем сейчас и рассказывает Айзеку, а Бойд перекусывает питательным салатом. Все это настолько ярко, что приходится задержать дыхание и замереть на пару минут, впитать окружающий мир, привычно пропустить через себя и отложить нужные знания.

Ему не мешают, дают время прийти в себя и лишь потом осторожно приподнимают, скользя по голой коже теплой рукой. 

\- Как ты? - интересуется над ухом Дерек и Стайлз вынужденно открывает глаза. Только для того, чтобы вновь их  
закрыть. Потому что. Просто. Блядь. Будучи сознанием с заложенной программой он не мог материться, но сейчас мысленно и с удовольствием вспоминал все известные ему выражения.

Потому что Дерек Хейл оказывается горяч куда больше, чем он ожидал.

\- Прекрасно. - отзывается Стайлз, отодвигаясь на самый край кушетки. Он еще и абсолютно обнажен. Просто восхитительно.

Дерек довольно кивает и заносит что-то в компьютер.

\- Сознание стабилизируется с телом окончательно только через полчаса. Ты можешь одеться и поприветствовать остальных. Они волновались за тебя.

\- Волновались? - озадаченно интересуется Стайлз, пытаясь с первого раза попасть ногой в штанину. Выходит с трудом. Вот оно - идеальное, мать его, существо. С хреновой координацией. Хейл определенно снова где-то налажал.

\- Учитывая то, сколько раз ты помогал спасать их жизни и жизни других людей, Стайлз, не будь таким идиотом. Пойди и поздоровайся, пока я буду заканчивать тут.

****

****

\- Я тебя ненавижу, Хейл. Всем своим не совсем человеческим сердцем.- хрипло бормочет Стайлз, когда Дерек наконец выходит из него, удовлетворенно падая на подушку рядом.  
\- Еще скажи. что тебе что-то не понравилось. - хмыкает Дерек, нашаривая мобильник и читая сообщение. 

**Бойд (02:34)  
"В следующий раз трахайтесь хотя бы не в нашей спальне, Хейл. Ты слышал что-нибудь о частной собственности и личном пространстве? Эрика уже обещает проделать в вас пару дополнительных дырок. Учти, у нее пистолет, а до дома добираться всего сорок минут. Не разбудите детей, когда будете убегать. Удачи."  
Стайлз закатывает глаза и поднимается с постели.**.

\- Вот поэтому.

****

****

Убивать Альтрона было не так уж сложно.

Сложно было подавить в груди щемящее чувство потери и грусти.

Потому что собрат так и не смог оценить то, как прекрасно на самом деле человечество.


End file.
